


Three

by angelicsunflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanfiction, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Tony’s ill. Brain tumour ill. Stage 4 Glioblastoma ill.And fuck, he’s in so much pain and the only thing Steve and Peter can do is watch.—Inspired by Hoping This Cold Blue Water Scrubs Me Clean And Spits Me Out Again.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ THAT BOOK BROKE ME SO NATURALLY I CRIED WRITING THIS
> 
> disclaimer: i am not a doctor this is most likely highly inaccurate :)

Three days.

That’s how long it took for Tony to notice Peter had shaved his goatee off in his sleep.

It had started off as a prank that Steve had scolded Peter for. 

But then three days later Tony only just noticed. Three days.

Tony was tired beyond belief. 

Sure, it was a known fact that Tony Stark lived and breathed coffee and stayed up until the a.m. working on crazy projects, but he shouldn’t be so tired he can’t notice a significant change to his own appearance. Right? 

Maybe it wasn’t tiredness. Maybe Tony was pranking them too. Maybe it was an illness-

No. Wrong thought. 

Tony was tired and Steve and Peter were making it their mission to get him to sleep. 

Because that was all he needed; a good sleep.

—

“Dad!” Peter burst into Tony’s lab with a spring in his step. “Pops has a surprise for you in your room.” 

Tony spun around quickly as Peter made a face. “You what?”

”Oh god, that sounded very bad. He has a nice surprise- an innocent one.” He gave Tony a thumbs up. “Let’s go!”

Tony raised his eyebrows suspiciously but followed his son as he ran up the stairs.

”Quick, he’s coming! Make it look nice!” Peter flew in the bedroom and muttered to Steve.

”It does look nice!” Tony heard Steve mutter back through his teeth.

He chuckled as walked through the door. Steve was sitting with his legs crossed and the bed, patting the space besides him. He had a huge grin on his face that no one could say no to. 

Except Tony, it seemed.

”Come watch a movie with me.” Steve begged.

Tony sighed. He wanted to, sort of. His head was hurting and the sound from the movie would make it worse. It’s quieter in his lab sometimes and the cold floor felt good when his head hurts. 

It hurts a lot recently.

But he missed Steve. He missed spending time with his family.

They were just so _loud._

”Not tonight, love. I’ve got work to do.” Tony smiled sadly.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Don’t lie to me, you’ve been working nonstop this whole week! You didn’t even notice the prank Peter pulled.”

Tony frowned. Steve just pointed to the mirror on the wall that Tony turned to look in. It took him a second, or three, but eventually he saw it.

”Peter! That was my goatee!” Tony laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Peter popped his head around the door. “It’s not funny anymore Dad. Please.” 

Why was everyone talking in riddles today? Tony couldn’t keep up, this wasn’t fair. He turned to Steve who had a worried look on his face.

”It’s been three days since Peter shaved it off.” 

Three days. Why- why hadn’t Tony noticed? This didn’t make any sense to him. He rubbed the sore spot on his head as he felt another headache coming on. 

“I- I’ve been having headaches. I’m just a little tired. N-need sleep. It’s just a headache.” 

Steve slowly got up and gathered Tony in his arms. “Come on, sweetheart.” 

He nodded to Peter to give them some space who quietly slipped out the door while Steve tucked Tony into bed, holding him as he fell asleep.

—

“Morning Stevie.” Tony kissed Steve’s jaw from his position in his arms. 

“How’s your head?” Steve asked. Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes, wincing ever so slightly. 

“A little better.” He lied. There was no need to worry the super soldier. It was just a headache.

Steve smiled. He could see right through Tony’s lies. “No working today.”

”Says who?”

”Your very concerned boyfriend.”

Tony chuckled. “I hate the word boyfriend.” 

“Would you rather I say girlfriend?”

Tony shrugged and sat up so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. “Husband is nice.”

Before Steve had a chance to react, Tony stood up and then collapsed to the floor in less than a second. 

—

“I’m afraid it’s not good news.” The doctor told them with a grim look. His perfectly white jacket was annoying Tony. He wanted to mess it up. Nothing was that perfect. 

Except Steve. Steve was perfect. And Peter. 

Peter. Oh god. They had left him with Nat despite his begging and Tony didn’t even want to think about how’d he react when he finds out. 

Tony wished he was here now. He was good at making people smile. He wanted to smile now.

He didn’t want to listen to the dumb doctor in the stupid jacket. 

“Tony, love?” Steve gently touched his hand. Tony jumped a little before looking up. 

“As I was saying, there aren’t many options we have.” The doctor carried on.

Right. Tony has cancer. He doesn’t know what, he didn’t listen to that bit.

And that was a lie, there are so many options. He's Tony freaking Stark. He would operate on himself if he had too.

”Okay.” 

“Okay what?” Steve asked.

”That’s fine. I’ll find something to fix it.”

The doctor sighed. He was clearly tired. “Mr Stark, I’m not sure you understand. You have Stage 4 Glioblastoma. I’d estimate about three months left. Operating will give you maybe another month to live but it’s extremely risking and often has no effect.”

Tony felt Steve visibly stiffen beside him. He gently picked up his boyfriend’s hand and placed it in his lap, stroking it slowly to calm him.

It didn’t work because Steve shot up less than a second later and threw up in the bin in the corner. Tony rushed to help him and rubbed his back as he threw up the contents of last night’s dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got too long so I decided to split it into chapters. I’m hoping it won’t be more than 5 chapters.


End file.
